


An Encounter with All Creatures of Sanctuary

by NyxShadowfur



Category: Diablo III
Genre: Animals, Excessive Sperm, Minor Mind Break, Multi, Other, Oviposition, Soft Vore, Tentacles, creepy crawlies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxShadowfur/pseuds/NyxShadowfur
Summary: A Squire gets separated from her Crusader from a failed experiment, leaving the squire covered in a scent that triggers any and all creatures to breed with her. What will happen to the young squire? Will she fear it? Embrace it? Who knows! Contains: Bulging, Excessive Sexual Fluids, Oviposition, some soft vore in the future, and much more!





	1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Welcome to my next, new scenario with Diablo 3! I will be using a variation of my main character, a crusader. I am going to use my character, except as a squire to a Crusader, but something happens that causes a difference! Eventually, with this one, I might attempt a style of writing, similar to that of writing a journal, in first person, write me a review on if you think that would be interesting. Anyways! On with the read! Will contain a lot of beastiality, between, anything beastial, and some crazier things.**

 

Wandering the roads of the world with her Crusader mentor, Alexia, a simple squire to the Crusader, is busy messing around with vials and flasks, trying to become a better alchemist, as her Crusader scolds her for not paying attention on their journey. As they were wandering, Alexia accidentally hit something, causing one of her alchemy vials to undergo an extreme reaction, and send Alexia flying away from her Crusader, and her Crusader flying off in the opposite direction. The reaction being incredibly volatile, made Alexia land in the Southern Highlands, unscaved, but unconscious.

 

Alexia, finally recovered from the reaction, woke up at dawn, and smelling odd. Alexia said “What in the name of the gods is that smell?” as she sniffed around, “Gah, it’s me…” she continues on, as she takes her dented armor off, and reveals her long flowing red hair, and green eyes. Eventually, she took off everything, now just in dark red leathers, as she found a nearby water hole, and began to try and clean the smell off of her, only to realize that whatever her reaction caused, made the scent permanent and stick to her.

 

Alexia continued to try and wash the smell off of her, but can’t, as she suddenly felt trembling footsteps coming her way, as she turned around and saw two beasts, staring at her and sniffing the air. The beasts quickly focused their gaze on Alexia, catching her scent, and suddenly went into a mood, as Alexi saw their massive, girthy lengths start getting erect, and then walk towards her. Alexia began to scoot back in fear, but the treeline, being alive, catches the scent, and in a flash, the treeline comes alive, with razor sharp vines, and kills the beasts quickly.

 

Alexia sighs in relief, as the forest saves her, but that safety was quickly shut down, as vines coiled tightly around all of Alexia, specifically her legs, wrists, arms, and even neck. She was quickly pulled into the forest, and into an open glade, where she saw living trees, but one big one, that was covered in flower buds, unopened. Alexia looked around, and was dropped, and her first instinct was to run, but every possible way out for her, was blocked by the living trees, as she gulps, and sees out of the corner of her eyes, the flower pods opening.

 

She gulped, seeing that she was cornered, with no spot to run, as the flowers, once opened, released a powerful aphrodisiac, which made Alexia go towards the tree, as it gently cracked opened, revealing a large, beautiful red plant within. Under the scent from the pollen it released, Alexia suddenly stripped down naked, letting her warrior body be revealed, and still emitting that scent and climbed in. Once inside, the tree slowly closes, as the other living trees move around, and the only thing left is Alexia’s clothes, on the ground.

Now trapped inside, with little light visible, the aphrodisiac wearing off as she suddenly tries to break out, but once inside, the rose closed, like a flytrap, and made it dark and hard to see. As she looked around, she felt something slap at her tight rear, her breasts, everywhere, as she suddenly uses one spell, to cast a light, and sees all the vines, with seeds the size of apples, and light brown, appear everywhere, as she gulped. She tried to tear the vines, to sever them from the flower, but that didn’t work, as the light quickly went to black. 

 

Alexia tried to scream, but realized the plant put a cover over her, and muffled her. Alexia tried to free herself, but got tied and bound at the wrists, and forced onto her knees, as she suddenly felt vines wrap around her head. She tried to break free, and suddenly felt the vines go into her mouth, nose, and ears, and secrete some form of liquid, making Alexia stop squirming, and moan softly, as she smiled and let the vines play in her mouth, as she was temporarily under the control of the tree. 

 

The vines with the seeds, quickly pushed one vine into Alexia’s womanhood, spreading her widely, as she felt the vine wiggle around and push further and further into her, until she felt the tip of the seed press firmly against her cervix, but that feeling quickly disappeared, as the seed penetrated her cervix, and was firmly planted in her womb, making Alexia moan out loudly and lustfully as she felt this pleasurable moment, and slowly felt the vine wiggle out of her. With one seed firmly planted inside, roughly fifteen more come out, and start moving towards her groin.

 

With Alexia finally not fighting back, the plant cover slowly removed itself from Alexia, and let her see what’s happening, as she smiled widely, and saw fifteen vines, with the seeds, as she moved her hand to her groin, and spread her lips wide. The plant, as if sensing this, suddenly thrusted three vines inside of Alexia, making her cry out in pleasure, as she felt the seeds easily slip into her womb, plant the seed, then gently wiggle out, and let the next vines come in.

 

Alexia, barely mustered the strength to speak, as she spoke in a shaky voice, with the vines still in her mouth, “M-M-More….” as she saw five vines rapidly thrust inside of her womanhood, spreading her even wider and this time, felt the seeds hit resistance, and with one strong, sudden thrust, Alexia screamed out loudly, and reached her climax, squirting her juices over the vines, as she shivers in pleasure, and appears to have a bulge from the seeds planted in her womb.

 

Alexia moans out with immense lust, as she spreads herself as wide as she can, and barely says to the plant, “T-T-T-The rest……” as the last seven vines coiled and wrapped around each other, and make one massive single vine, with seven seeds. In one sudden thrust, the vines thrusted hard inside of Alexia, making her scream out in pain and pleasure, as she feels all seven seeds pressing rough against her cervix and broke right through it, and planted all fifteen seeds within Alexia’s womb.

 

Alexia panted heavily, as she rubbed her bulge, feeling the bulge, as she sees a thick vine, resembling an empty tube, go up and thrust right inside of Alexia’s womanhood, and penetrate her womb, and that makes her moan out loudly and lustfully, as she feels how how used she has been. In a quick sudden burst, she moans out loudly, as she feels the tube-like vine shoot something sticky and hot into her womb, covering the seeds, as she shivers in pleasure. With all the vines still in her mouth and nose, no longer her ears, she moans out lustfully, realizing that the plant is fertilizing the seeds.

 

She smiles, as the vine slowly pulls out of her, and Alexia can feel roots from the seeds, slowly coming out and rubbing against the walls of her womb, tickling her in a sense. The tree, feeling exhausted, slowly retracted every vine to their hole, as the tree began to do what one would call sleeping and rest. Alexia, content with her bulging body, and fell asleep in the tree, still under the control, which would soon end, as all the vines left her head.

 

In only an hour, Alexia woke up suddenly, but quietly, as her head was foggy, but the light spell she casted stayed active, as she saw she was inside the sleeping tree. She stayed quiet, and placed her hand on her stomach, and what she felt, made her want to cry out in fear, as she felt herself being eight months pregnant, with seeds inside of her. Alexia looked around, for any form of escape, and saw a little bit of outside light, as the tree breathed.

 

She had one sure fire spell, that might just work, as she made a scent, that was an irritant, and saw that the tree slowly opened up, and Alexia seeing that the hole was big enough, was able to jump out, and stand up slowly, as she saw the tree slowly close, and go back to sleeping, as she sat down on the ground, in front of her clothes. Alexia sighed in relief, as she winced, and felt something sharp poke at her from her womb, as she bit down on her clothes, and began pushing the seeds out immediately.

 

After a painfully long hour, and being forced to spread wide, Alexia pushed out the fifteen seeds, with vines and roots already breaking out, and planting into the ground. Knowing some basic healing magic, she quickly healed herself back to normal, feeling fine, as she put her clothes on, but still smelled like the scent, as she started walking away. Once out in the open, she looked for a road, but didn’t find one, as she heard the call of bats, nothing too bad for her, she thought.

 

She looked up, and saw a colony of bats, about fifty of them, flying around, as she got scared, when the colony flew down, picked her up, and dragged her away, squirming around as she tried to break free, but when she saw how high she was, she suddenly stopped, and let the bats take her, unaware that a succubus was watching her the entire time. Alexia looked around, trying to get her bearings, but couldn’t as the bats blocked her view, until she was suddenly dropped in a cave.

 

She soon got up, and saw it became dusk quickly, as she heard the sounds of hundreds of bats, as she looked up, and saw the entire colony, and the fifty that grabbed her. She looked around, as she gulped, wondering what is in store for her now, as she immediately saw and felt the bats fly into her outfit, strip her naked, and all one hundred and fifty bats staring at her. She looked, as she was surrounded, and all of their shafts, varying from six inches, to twelve inches, all get erect.

 

She gulped, and tried to scream out, but immediately, the entire colony, stuffed Alexia’s mouth, womanhood, and rear, with as many as she could fit, as the rest used her appendages, body, and whatever they could, and began mating with her. Alexia was quickly engulfed, as she felt her body being scratched at, spread widely, and used like a mating tool, as she could only let out muffled moans, as every inch of her body was being used. The only thing Alexia could do was close her eyes, and let it happen, as she felt her body getting unusually hot.

 

At the mouth of the cave, a succubus, while invisible, altered Alexia’s body temporarily to accept lust, so the succubus can judge Alexia’s lust and report it to the Maiden of Lust. Alexia moaned out heatedly from her body now feeling more pleasure than she could ever imagine. Alexia began blushing wildly, as she shivers in pleasure, and grips the several shafts in her hands, and begins stroking them fast, while that encouraged the entire colony to start thrusting deeper, and rubbing faster against her.

 

Alexia was in a genuine heaven due to that succubus secretly judging her, as the succubus vanished, with good news to report to the Maiden of Lust. Alexia felt their pre leak all over her legs, feet, stomach, breasts, chest, arms, head, and hair, and the smell of it made her go crazy as she worked even harder, making more thick, sticky pre coat her body. The bats, seeing this, made them go crazy, as their clawing getting rougher, making some of her marks open and let blood out.

 

Alexia couldn’t hold in her urges in for any longer, as she let out the loudest muffled moan she had ever let out in pure pleasure, as her body tensed up. She felt it come fast, as she felt her womanhood erupt with her sexual juices, soaking a fair sum of the bat’s shafts in her juices and even the bats themselves! Alexia panted in pleasure, feeling that massive orgasm, as she felt at different times, the bats throb against her.

 

All of a sudden, the bats screeched loudly, as they all reached their climax, each one of them reaching it at different times, as Alexia felt her mouth get flooded, her womanhood get flooded, and her rear get flooded with hot bat sperm at different times. She smiled and moaned out loudly, as she swallowed down all of it, despite it getting so much to leak out of her mouth, while all the bats using her body reach their climax, and began to shoot their sticky load all over Alexia’s body.

 

After twenty minutes of non-stop screeching, all of the bats fly up to the roof of the cave, and yawn, as they all go to sleep, and leave Alexia on the ground, in a puddle of their load. Alexia panted heavily, seeing she looked eleven months pregnant, her hair painted white, and her entire body painted white, as she slowly gets up, and crawls out of the cave, a trail of bat sperm constantly leaking from her, as a way to find her.

 

**Here we are! A new story! I hope you all enjoyed the read! And if you all can get a little idea of how this story will go, it will involve a lot of beastiality and monster creatures! Until the next chapter, where Alexia will get more loving from all sorts of creatures!**


	2. The Demon

**Here we are again everyone! We’re going back to Diablo 3! Alexia is back to have herself used by any creatures possible! Where shall she go this time? What shall have their way with her now? Find out as you read the next chapter! Disclaimer, next chapter will involve a lot more oviposition, but by what?**

 

After slowly making it out of the cave, Alexia is now naked, and wandering through the plains of one the Highlands in the area, trying to find her way back on a main path so she can get help. She stuck close to the shadows and was still covered and filled with bat sperm trying to find her way or anything as she wanted to get back to her crusader mentor. She walked and walked and walked, finding nothing until arriving in a wide opening, with a spring in the middle. She ran right into the spring and quickly decided to clean herself up, and drain herself of all the sperm inside and on her.

 

As she was cleaning herself, the scent on her still stayed, as she grunted angrily from smelling it on her. She scrubbed her body thoroughly, wanting the smell to go away, as she failed to realize she attracted the attention of a scouting group of Khazra. The Khazra, only being five of them, catch the scent of Alexia as they stick to the treeline and watch her, while the same succubus who has been stalking her, makes her become aroused within the presence of the Khazra. Within the spring, Alexia quickly blushes and begins to rub herself fast and hard.

 

She panted softly, rubbing herself faster and harder, as the Khazra began to slowly come out of the treeline, and walk towards Alexia. She quickly leaned back and moaned out with immense lust, spraying her juices all over the water, and panting softly. She laid back on her back and panted, then saw the scouting party of Khazra, with their goat shafts out and erect, each one being roughly twenty-six inches and eight inches in girth.

 

Instead of being scared, she smiles widely, as the succubus is still wanting to judge Alexia’s prowess before telling the Maiden of Lust. Alexia looked at the five Khazra and turns around to spread her legs wide for them. The Khazra move up to her, and get her into a proper position, having one go beneath her, one go behind her, one lean her head to the side, and the last two have their shafts within her reach. From seeing this, Alexia grinned rather evilly, and slammed down on the shaft aimed towards her womanhood, making it go deep and pierce past her cervix.

 

The Khazra beneath her grunted loudly, telling the others to go, as all of them began to thrust deep and hard into Alexia, forcing their shafts deep into her throat and rear. She let out countless lustful, muffled moans in pleasure, as she firmly gripped the two shafts near her hands, and stroked them fast. All of the Khazra grunted and let out their own sounds in pleasure, loving how Alexia feels against them, and wanting to make sure they have their fun. They continued to deeply and roughly thrust into Alexia, as she was going into sensory overload from it all.

 

Alexia closed her eyes and continued to stroke the two Khazra shafts faster and harder, loving everything that the succubus is secretly doing to her. The succubus continued to watch, starting to feel aroused herself, as she began to strip naked, while invisible and pleasure herself, wanting Alexia for herself soon. The succubus continued to watch, licking her lips, and enjoying herself as she witnesses what she has done to Alexia.

 

The succubus gently rubbed her slit, watching everything unfold perfectly, as Alexia continued to let out loud and lustful moans in pleasure, not wanting it to end. She kept her eyes closed tightly in pleasure, loving it all, loving the haze she is in. Her grip quickly gets firmer, as she strokes them off much faster, while the other three now start to buck hard against her. The demon glanced at Alexia, and gasped, seeing that she caused Alexia to get, too much demon magic.

 

The succubus saw that Alexia had grown a pair of demonic horns, a succubus tail, and a little pair of wings, while also appearing sexier. From the sudden surge, Alexia began to bounce fast and hard on the shaft going into her womanhood and sucked harder on the shaft in her mouth. The Khazra moaned out even louder from all that Alexia started to do, as she felt all of their shafts throb against her.

 

From feeling the throb, Alexia had a new urge, to get them to finish before she did. Despite giving all this pleasure, she was also feeling close herself. Mustering her will, she resisted the urge to climax, and damn well was going to be coated with the seed from all the Khazra. She keeps her will strong, and keeps forcing their shafts in deeper to her, and sucks harder, making the shaft in her mouth go even deeper into her throat.

 

The Khazra grunted and growled more and more, as their shafts pulsated much more frequently, signalling how close they were getting. Alexia worked as fast and as hard as she could possibly go. The Khazra started to get aggressive, wanting to get her to climax first, and each one of them began to harshly buck themselves against Alexia. She surged with demonic energy, as the Khazra all finally grunted loudly, and slowly gave in to the pleasure.

 

The Khazra all let out their loudest sounds in pleasure, as each one of their throbbing shafts exploded with their hot, thick, sticky load, completely filling Alexia’s womb, rear, throat, and coating her chest. That didn’t even make Alexia stop, as she continued to milk their shafts dry, making the Khazra whimper and whine. Alexia, under the demon magic, went mad with lust, and began to hold them down and make them climax more.

 

A long and painful twenty minutes passed, Alexia had just finished milking the Khazra scouts dry, to the point where it hurt for them to release more of their load. Alexia hasn’t even panted once yet. The Khazra pushed Alexia away and ran off, scared of the demon empowered woman and cursed out at the Khazra. The succubus, grinning from ear to ear, slowly made her way over to Alexia.

 

She grunted and went to the spring again and cleaned herself off again, making sure she had no additional seed on her or in her. As she was cleaning herself, near the edge of the spring, the succubus leaned in close, still invisible and eyed Alexia’s body up closely. The succubus decided to toy with Alexia and said “My my….You would make a wonderful demon.” as Alexia went wide eyed.

 

She jumped back, completely clean and looked around, then said “W-Who is there?!? Show yourself!” as the succubus continued to toy with Alexia. The succubus said “Now now my dear, don’t be shy, look at your reflection.” as Alexia looked, and screamed in fear, starting to look like an actual succubus. She looked in fear, truly inspecting her horns, wings, and tail, and was in shock, as the succubus revealed herself and gave Alexia a tender kiss on the lips.

 

Too shocked to process this, the succubus gently lays Alexia down on her back, with herself on top, and gently runs her hand gently through Alexia’s hair. The succubus said “Why are you so nervous, just relax……” as the succubus used magic, and Alexia quickly felt relaxed. She looked into the eyes of the succubus, as the succubus said “You truly are a lovely woman, you would make a lot of demons happy.” as Alexia stayed quiet, but gently kissed the succubus.

 

Alexia said “What is your name, creature….” as the succubus smiled, and gently fondled Alexia’s breasts, making her moan. The succubus said “I’m called Beoran, in human tongue.” and continued to fondle Alexia’s breasts. She gently squirmed beneath Beoran, moaning softly and even gasping a little as she felt her nipples get pinched. Beoran said “Trust me dear, I’ll make all your troubles go away.

 

Alexia squirmed and continued to moan, and felt that Beoran was kissing down her body, starting at her neck, then down her chest, breasts, stomach, and ending at her groin. Beoran began to kiss and flick her long tongue against Alexia’s still sensitive womanhood. Alexia moaned out lustfully from the flick, and secretly channeling more demon energy into her. Beoran quickly wrapped her lips around Alexia’s womanhood, and hid the demon magic as pleasure, and pleased her.

 

Alexia cried out in pleasure, slowly wrapping her legs around Beoran’s head, and holding onto her horns too. From feeling this, Beoran quickly thrusted her tongue deep inside of Alexia’s womanhood, thrashing it all around inside of her, making Alexia cry out in lust. Alexia held her grip tighter, moaning out Beoran’s name, as she failed to realize her demon horns, wings, and tail were slowly getting bigger, as well as her body starting to appear more attractive.

 

Beoran noticed this, and grinned evilly, as she added more demon magic which translated to more pleasure to Alexia. She continued to thrust her tongue in deep and hard into Alexia’s womanhood, making her tongue thrashing much more intense, and flail around, causing Alexia to cry out in lust. Alexia began to pant in pleasure, as Beoran felt the sweet juices of Alexia starting to come out, signalling that she is close to a climax. Beoran channeled much more demonic magic into Alexia now, making her horns bigger and curvier, her tail thicker, her wings large, and her body much more attractive.

 

Alexia couldn’t handle it anymore, all of it feeling so good to her, as she lets out a loud moan in pure lust, and reached her climax. Alexia’s womanhood exploded with her sexual juices, spraying directly into Beoran’s mouth, as she happily swallowed it all, and formed a seal around her mouth to make sure she gets it all. Alexia panted in pleasure, and looked down, to see that her body had changed. She saw her breasts were massive, (DD Cup), her hips were wide, she possessed an hourglass figure, and had a large, plump, yet firm rear.

 

Alexia quickly moved herself away, as Beoran giggled to herself. Alexia went to see her reflection in the water, and she was wide eyed in shock. She saw herself looking more like a succubus, as Beoran walked up behind her, and gently fondled her new breasts. Beoran said “Like I said my dear, you’d make a lovely succubus.” as Beoran used demonic magic to grow a thirty inch long, ten inch thick shaft, and grind against Alexia’s rear.

 

Beoran moaned out lustfully as she felt Alexia’s new body against her shaft, grinning widely too. She whispered seductively into Alexia’s ear “Why don’t we have some fun, and I’ll be a personal, Lust Maiden for you, I can make anyone bed to your will.” and quickly thrusted into Alexia’s womanhood, making her cry out in pleasure. Alexia’s eyes widened, as she felt her inner walls firmly tighten around Beoran’s shaft, loving how it feels, as she gently rubs her clitoris.

 

Beoran gently bit and kissed the right side of Alexia’s neck, making her moan out loudly, as Beoran grinned. She said “Oh? Someone likes that?” and continues to do that, while thrusting in deep and slow into Alexia’s womanhood, giving her pleasure and showing what a succubus can do. Alexia blushed madly, loving it all, and squirming against Beoran, while she continued to kiss and bite all over the left and right side of Alexia’s neck.

 

She started to pant in pleasure, her body overly sensitive due to the recent change, as Beoran started to speed up her thrusts into Alexia. Beoran said “Trust me, you have nothing to worry about, you’ll make a fine succubus.” as Alexia’s mind was clouded from the pleasure, and in a daze from it. Beoran smiled widely, and began to deepen her thrusts, and penetrate past Alexia’s cervix, and firmly thrust into her womb.

 

Alexia cried out with immense lust, loving it all, and rubbing her clitoris faster and harder, grunting softly to herself as she feels how wet she is from it all. In only a matter of seconds, Alexia let out another loud and lust-filled moan and reached her second climax, and spraying her juices all over Beoran’s shaft. Beoran smiled, and continued to thrust deep and hard, wanting to get more pleasure for herself.

 

Within the next two minutes, Beoran moaned out Alexia’s name in pleasure, as her demonic shaft exploded with a hot, thick, sticky demonic powered load, filling Alexia’s womb directly. As Beoran was climaxing, she continued to thrust deep into Alexia, not wanting it to end and said “We will be here for a while, and I’ll let you go at a cave safe elsewhere.” as Alexia smiled widely at Beoran.

 

**Here we are everyone! The next installment of An Encounter with all Creatures of Sanctuary! As you can tell, each chapter will have two encounters, some the same as others, others similar, as there is always a variety!**


	3. The Brood

And here we are again my lovely readers! The next installment for An Encounter with All Creatures of Sanctuary! This chapter will only be one installment, but it will involve fighting and some fun time for Alexia. We last left off with Alexia with the succubus Beoran, what shall be next for her? Find out in the chapter!

After her long and lust-fueled time with Beoran, Alexia appeared outside a cave, with Beoran behind her. Beoran did turn Alexia back to her normal self, but the deal between her and herself stayed strong, as Alexia did have her as a personal lust maiden, so she can bed anyone she desires. In front of the cave, Alexia had armor, surprisingly, but it was simple padded leather that Beoran had. Alexia looked at the cave, and saw nothing out of the ordinary.

Alexia said “Beoran, are you sure this is a safe place? You know I’m still not certain I can trust you.” as Beoran appears, and replied “Alexia, you let me have sex with you, it’s safe.” as she vanished. Alexia rolled her eyes, and saw the corpse of an adventurer, and with her knowledge of a lot, she can tell the body has been dead for at least a year. She sees that the corpse had a sword, as she takes it, and notices it is still sharp. Seeing that was all she could have scavenged, she goes into the cave, with her guard up.

Alexia walks into the cave, her footsteps echoing, as she uses a spell to have light in the dark cave. Alexia continues to walk, unaware that Beoran placed her in front of a cave, filled with spiders, wanting to see how she fairs still, with creatures the prefer living incubators. As she walks through the cave, she starts to slow down against her will, as she is stepping in something that is slowing her down. She looks down, and sees that she is standing in thick spider webs. She looks forward, and curses at Beoran, who is invisible, and giggling to herself.

Alexia continued to walk slowly, doing her best to make little to no noise, as she saw in the distance, large spiders that were building nests. She got low, and waited for the spiders to pass, knowing there are too many to take on from a frontal attack. She quickly hid behind a rock and saw the spiders of various sizes, seeing those are possible the workers, as they have webbed captives. Contemplating her decisions, she has to save them, since that is what her crusader mentor would want.

Just as she was thinking that, she saw a bigger, bulkier webbed victim, that was radiating with holy power. Recognizing the holy magic as a crusader, she knew that was her mentor. She knew that if she didn’t save him, he would perish, and she quickly ran towards him, without hesitation. She made a lot of noise, as the spiders noticed her, and started to charge at her, but her training as a squire allowed her to fight. Alexia grabbed her sword firmly and charged at the spiders, with Beoran secretly providing demonic aid, by using Alexia as a puppet of sorts.

As Alexia charged in, Beoran watched Alexia’s movement, and manipulated her movements based on the spider’s attacks. Alexia easily thrusted her sword into one spider, and killed it immediately. She saw another spider lunge at her, and thanks to Beoran, she ducked and thrusted the sword up into the spider, then slammed her sword down on another spider, using the impaled one like a mace. She put her foot on the corpse of the spider, and pulled the sword out of the spider. Immediately, a spider shot a web at Alexia, but she quickly ducked, and dodged it, only for the same spider to lunge at her.

Alexia panicked, as she cast a simple fire spell, but thanks to Beoran, she was able to unleash a torrent of hellfire, and incinerate the spider. The other spiders saw this, only for them to flee and regroup at a later time. She quickly ran over to the cocoon and cut it open, and saw that it was her mentor, who was glad to see her. She helped him up, and said “It’s good to see a familiar face again, let’s get out of here before more show up.” as Alexia nodded, and the two quickly ran off. As they ran off, Alexia looked around trying to find some bearings, since the way she came in wouldn’t be the exit.

They continued to walk, both of them with their guard up, as they chose to not speak in order to remain focused. Alexia quickly said “This cave could go on for miles, I came in through a cave, but there’s no way that’s an exit.” as Beoran, being invisible, turned Alexia’s head to look up. Alexia said “Unless we go up, and the web we can use to climb, you go first, and scout.” as her mentor nodded, and began to climb up a web. As soon as he got out of sight, Alexia started to climb, only to see big spiders come around, and look at her.

Beoran engulfed Alexia’s hand in fire, as she called out “GET OUT OF HERE! DON’T WORRY ABOUT ME!” and began to charge at the big spiders. She burnt them, slashed them, and tried to survive. As she kept slashing and burning, the spiders quickly overwhelmed her, and webbed her up in a caustic web, melting away at her clothes, and leaving her naked. The spiders grabbed her, and walked off with her, taking her deeper into their cave, as she squirmed and thrashed around.

As she went deeper, she noticed the cave was getting more and more demonic, as she growled, thinking Beoran had something to do with this. As she thought of that, Beoran appeared, right on time, and removed the illusion, revealing that it was crawlers that were carrying her away. She looked at Beoran and said “What is this god forsaken plan….” as Beoran replied “Well, I may need more demonic spiders, and what better vessel than a human! Don’t worry, the eggs won’t harm you, even when they hatch, my pets are going to enjoy all of your holes.” as Beoran had a very evil grin.

Alexia looked at Beoran, and gulped, not liking that grin, as the crawlers placed Alexia on a web, undid the web around her, and had her legs spread wide. She said “N-No! I don’t want to be an incubator!” as Beoran shook her head, then said “Sorry dear, this is also business too, the maiden of lust wants more crawlers, and I said the hatching won’t hurt you, but the crawlers are quite, special with how they choose to breed with women, take care, as Beoran vanished. (Warning, Warning, Erotica gets more “unique” from here on out, you have been warned!)

As soon as Beoran vanished, Alexia turned her head to look at all the crawlers, seeing there was easily close to thirty of them, as she gulped, and looked between all of them. All the crawlers, being various sizes, started to crawl on top of her, making Alexia squirm from all of them on top of her, as she looked at all of them more and more. She tried to figure out what was happening, as her eyes widened suddenly. She felt a crawler, spread her womanhood, and begin to crawl inside, making her squirm and cry out in confused pleasure. She tried to break free, but couldn’t, as she felt the crawler wiggle inside, until she heard a soft plop, as it was fully inside her slit.

She shivered as she looked down, and saw the moving bulge at her crotch, but she also saw another one doing the same thing, as she saw them go deeper and deeper, and even press against her cervix. She shivered and squirmed as she felt one after another crawl directly into her, until there was at least eight inside of her slit, but it didn’t stop their. The crawlers began to secrete some sort of liquid, as Alexia felt them crawl past her cervix, and into her womb.

The sheer feeling of that made her shake and squirm against the sticky web, as she feels all eight of the crawlers inside of her womb, as she went wide eyed from it. It didn’t stop there, as eight more did the same to her rear, making her moan out loudly in confused pleasure. One after another, eight crawlers slowly entered her rear, only adding to the massive bulge she currently has, and saw that eight more, were clawing up to her face, not to climb in, but to take her one by one. The last six, crawled up to her breasts, with three on each of them, and began to crawl into her nipple, and into her breasts.

From all that was happening, she moaned and squirmed around in pleasure, panting heavily as she sees her breasts filled with crawlers, and her two other holes filled with crawlers. As her mouth was open, she instantly felt four of their ovipositors thrust deep into her mouth, and into her throat, muffling her. Once the four in her mouth started to thrust, she cried out in muffled pleasure as she squirmed around from feeling all the other crawlers squirm and move around inside of her. She screamed out in pleasure, as she felt that the crawlers were actually placing something inside of her womb and rear, that was sticky.

Her eyes widened as much as they could again, as she realized they were making an actual nest inside of her, as she continues to squirm around, and get wet from it all. The crawlers inside her womb felt her getting wet, as that enticed them to make a sound, which caused all of them to work faster and harder. Alexia squirmed against all of them, feeling the sticky webbing filling the insides of her rear, breasts, and womb, as she still continued to thrash around against the web, powerless.

As she was squirming and thrashing around, the crawlers secreted a form of liquid, that made her stop thrashing around, and calm down. The liquid eventually turned her panicked moans into lustful moans, as the liquid was a muscle relaxer, and an aphrodisiac. As soon as Alexia was relaxed, she moaned out in pure lust, which made the crawlers work at their best pace, and begin to properly make her insides a nest for the eggs. Alexia looked around slowly, seeing the squirming movement in her breasts and the moving bulge, and is in a daze, and loves it.

Alexia let out a sudden lustful moan, as she feels her womanhood erupt with her juices, and spray outward onto the ground, and had a pleasured smile on her face. Her eyes closed, as she felt the ovipositors in her mouth and throat fill up with their eggs. She smiled widely, as she waited and waited for the ovipositors to get full and release their eggs into her, while she continued to moan from the other crawlers. Once the ovipositors were full, she moaned out in lust, as she felt the eggs, slick and small, go down her throat. She squirmed in pleasure, as the eggs didn’t seem to end at all.

She moaned out in pleasure, swallowing down all the eggs happily, as she felt them slide down into her stomach. After a few minutes, the four in her mouth and throat slowly pulled out, and walked off, as the other four came by, and thrusted harder into her mouth and throat. The new set of crawlers were bigger and more angry with their mating, as they thrusted deep into Alexia’s mouth, and showed no mercy, while the others finished making the nest inside of her.

With the new set of crawlers taking her mouth and throat, she cries out in lust, and feels that the crawlers within her breasts, womb, and rear, began to lay their eggs. With all of them working together inside of her, her womb, rear, and breasts began to get filled rapidly. She slowly looked down and saw that her B cup breasts were growing rapidly, and not stopping. She continued to squirm gently in pleasure, loving it all, loving how much she was bulging out. In a sudden cry of lust, she reached another orgasm, and sprayed more of her juices against the floor of the cave.

The crawlers inside of her made sounds as they began to lay their eggs faster inside of her now, making her bulge out much quicker. The four in her mouth began to thrust in harder and faster, as their ovipositors started to fill with their eggs, being a little bigger than the previous four. She struggled to swallow the next set of eggs, but did manage to do so, as she makes sure to take all of the eggs, and give them a proper spot to hatch. Once the four in her mouth finished, they pulled out, as she swallowed the last of their eggs.

The four crawlers that were in her mouth crawled down and off her body, leaving a thick trail of something liquidy on her body as they leave. She takes deep breaths, and looks at her now E cup breasts, and appears to be at least twenty-four months pregnant with her bulge, as she was smiling widely at it. She moans out loudly and lustfully, as she looks at her swollen nipples, and sees the crawlers exit her breasts, and starts feeling the others crawl out of her slit and rear.

Once all of them were out, the crawlers engulfed Alexia’s neck down in another layer of thick, sticky webbing, to protect the eggs and keep her in place. The crawlers weren’t done just yet, as the four original ones came down with a tube, and gently slid the tube into her mouth and throat. Once it was firmly in her mouth and throat, the crawlers webbed the tube to her mouth, covering her upper lips down to the rest of the webbing now. The tube began to constantly produce a liquid nutrient into Alexia, as she smiled widely, still under the effects of the aphrodisiac.

Well everyone! Here we go! The next installment of the Diablo 3 Story! And also! It’s the last scene of Act 1! The next chapter, will be involving creatures of Act 2 in the Diablo 3 Story!


	4. The Desert

**And here we are again my readers! We are back in the world of Diablo! We’re now on Act 2 out of 5 for the base, default game! Our little squire will be on a new adventure, with new sexual acts, new monsters, and possible new relationships! Enough banter, on with the story!**

 

After being freed by the demon that trapped her and forced her to breed more and more demons, Alexia found herself in the deserts, where the grand city of Caldeum was. She arrived in a small campsite, but even if Beoran was cruel to her, Alexia was given a set of crusader armor, a longsword, and shield, so she can be protected. Having some knowledge from her mentor, she believes she can be a good crusader, as she begins her journey into the desert. Able to withstand the harsh deserts, Alexia travels vigilantly into the desert, ready to continue and find her mentor.

 

Once she was in the desert, she traveled slowly and cautiously, making sure to find any enemies that still want to sexually take her. She still carries the unusual scent on her, as she stays on the path. As she walks around, she feels the ground trembling softly, which makes her keep her guard up now. With the trembling of the ground, she looks everywhere, except beneath her, as a pair of two dune threshers erupted from beneath her, and knocked her on her back. As she was getting up, she felt them bite onto her leg, but the odd part was, it was gentle. 

 

She slowly leaned up, and saw that the threshers were above ground, and slowly dragging her away. Deciding it was much safer to let them drag her off then to resist, she saw that they were taking her to their cave. She was dragged safely, without much harm to her, other than the usual gust of sand and dust in her face. Once she was inside their cave, they sort of did a toss, pressing her against the back wall of the cave. She groaned a little, as she saw the dune threshers come close and begin to bite at her armor, and take it off. 

 

In a few minutes, she was naked and the threshers slowly wrapped around her, in a sense, pinning her to themselves. She looked at both of them, and felt their warm, scaly bodies against her own smooth skin. She squirms in the presence of both of them, as she suddenly feels something hot, girthy, and wet poke at her bare skin. In hesitation, she looks down and sees their shafts, each one of them having two, poking and prodding at her skin. She squirms as she feels that they are hot, and she knows they want to have a chance at her. 

 

She gently pushes them off, or at least, attempts to, but it doesn’t work as they move on top of her, and keep her in place. She sighs softly, as she tries to squirm around, and suddenly lets out a moan in pleasure. She feels both of their pairs of shafts prod her slit, and her slit only, as she can’t move that much against them. In a quick instance, she cries out loudly and lustfully as she feels her slit be invaded, by both pairs of their shafts. 

 

She pants heavily in pleasure already, feeling her small womanhood being stretched wide, as their massive girths combined slowly slide deeper and deeper into her. She pants in pleasure and some pain, as she feels all of them press against her cervix. She squirmed as much as she possibly could against them, as she feels their shafts press firmer against her cervix and penetrate past.

 

Alexia cried out lustfully as she feels their massive lengths deep inside of her tiny, now stretched womanhood. She pants in pleasure, and starts to feel them thrust inside of her, still being slow. All she can do is let the two dune threshers thrust into her stretched, gaping womanhood, as she is helpless in their grasp. All she can do is let out moans in pleasure, as her body begins to betray her, and start to get wet in pure enjoyment.

 

She grunts, trying not to find pleasure in sexual acts with monsters of Sanctuary, but the pleasure they offer has clouded her judgement. She loved everything that was happening to her, and she was getting to the point where she justed wanted more. She loved what happened to her from the start, and didn’t want it to end. She even got to the point where she has been enjoying animal companions versus humanoid companions. She did quickly get used to the feeling of her tiny, tight slit begin to gape from the massive lengths of the dune threshers.

 

She felt the dune threshers throb deep inside of her, as that made her cry out in pure lust, loving it all. She manages to move her arm just enough so she can rub her clitoris and give herself some pleasure. She pants softly, and feels her own orgasm coming close, as she rubs herself faster, and the threshers thrust faster. She can’t hold it in for much longer, as she moans out in pure lust, and feels her womanhood erupt in her juices. She pants heavily in pleasure, loving it all, as she feels the dune threshers get a little more rougher.

 

In only a few more thrusts, both of the dune threshers emitted what sounded like a screech, as Alexia suddenly cried out in lust. She felt all of their shafts begin to shoot ropes of hot, thick, sticky reptilian sperm deep inside her womb, and a lot of it too. She slowly looked down, but couldn’t see how much she was bloating from all their sperm. She did feel her stomach begin to bulge out, and press against the dune threshers. She even knew that they would keep her there for a while.

 

After a long, but very warm, fifteen minutes, the dune threshers finally stopped shooting ropes of their sperm directly into Alexia’s womb, but it wasn’t over there. As Alexia was recovering from the sheer amount of sperm she was just filled with, appearing at least twelve months pregnant, she felt something else. She felt something hard moving through both pairs of shafts, and keep going. She squirmed around, not knowing what it was, until she heard a -schlorp- sound, and shivered. She felt two slimy, rigid objects slide out of their shafts, and plop down right into her cervix.

 

After that, mind changing moment, where she feels uneasy, the threshers borrow into the ground, and go off to do whatever business they have. Feeling incredibly off, especially due to the fact she was literally plugged by a thresher. Not knowing how long it will take for her to get it out of it, or the fact she can’t get into her armor anymore, she has to wait it out. As she waits, she does hear the sounds of the desert, making it rather serene, but it all changed in a flash. 

 

As she was waiting, she heard the hunting call of the Lacunis in the desert. She was able to move to the front of the cave, and see a pack of seven lacuni warriors. She viewed it as odd, since most warriors aren’t in packs or groups that big. She stayed hidden, but saw that the lacuinis had killed the two threshers who took her, she thought. Too focused on the corpses of the two threshers, she failed to realize the biggest lacuni, possibly the alpha of them all, sniffing the air.

 

Once she realized it, she saw that the big lacuni was looking at the cave, and slowly walking to it. She was glad it was turning to dusk, as she slowly crept back into the cave. She managed to hide deeper in the cave, as she was behind a rock, and saw the lacuni walk in, still sniffing. She still managed to hide, but knew she was pinned, and it all suddenly bad fast. The lacuni turned the corner, and saw her, completely naked, and still bloated. The lacuni alpha moves over to her, in a non-threatening manner, knowing she had fun with some threshers.

 

The lacuni kneeled down, right down in front of Alexia, as she was scared, but the lacuni was studying her. He quickly saw the bulge, and looked down at her womanhood to see nothing coming out. Too scared to even react, the lacuni slides a long, clawed finger deep into her, making her moan softly. The lacuni’s ears twitched from the moan, as the finger went deeper and deeper inside of Alexia, until he hits the seal blocking her. In one swift motion, the lacuni thrusts its claw into the seal, and begins to drag it out slowly.

 

Alexia can’t help but moan out in pleasure as she feels the seal be removed, and all the sperm that was once locked inside her begin to flood out. In only a few minutes, a soft plop is heard, as Alexia finally feels all the thick, sticky sperm that was locked inside her flood out. She savors in the feeling of it all coming out, as the lacuni does what one could perceive as a smile. The lacuni gently slung her over his shoulder, and carried her out, as another grabbed her things.

 

A little blinded by pleasure, Alexia didn’t realize what was happening, until she realized she was being taken. Going back to her original thought, she decided to remain docile to them, and she was glad that they grabbed her belongings, all of it. She saw that they were taking her to their camp of sorts, as she feels herself be back to normal size. She slowly turned her head, and saw the camp, seeing it was crude, but the cool desert night quickly came around. 

 

She looked around, as she was dropped in the center of all of the lacunis, now in the main camp, where there is eighteen lacuni warriors, and four lacuni huntresses. She looked between the warriors, as the huntresses snarl at the warriors. Unsure of what happened, she was immediately taken by all of the warriors, into a larger tent, that reeked of feral sex. She quickly realized what had happened to her, as she prepares for what might happen.

 

She is dropped rather gently on her side, as the eighteen lacuni warriors all split up into groups of six, and into three total. She looked between all of them, and saw that six were at her rear, six at her womanhood, and six at her head; they all wanted her at the same time. She gulped, as she quickly noticed all of them, with feline shafts standing erect at twenty-two inches, and five inches wide, all covered in bristles to stimulate a woman for ovulating. 

 

In a quick, sudden, unexpected tag team thrust, all eighteen of the lacuni thrusted deep and rather rough right into Alexia, getting six shafts in each of her holes. Alexia lets out incredibly loud and muffled moan, as she feels herself getting spread wide. She didn’t even hate being used a toy to them, in fact, she enjoyed it, she loved it, she wanted it to happen. Even when she thought that, without Beoran, it was her thought, and her thought alone.

 

The lacunis saw how pleasured she was getting, and most important, they felt themselves getting pleasured more. They loved their new addition to their pack, as they begin to thrust deeper and rougher into Alexia. They all roared out in pure pleasure, as Alexia let out another muffled, lust fueled moan, as she felt every single of their shafts shoot a thick strand of pre into her. She savored in the taste of their pre, as it tasted so...Feral to her, a taste she couldn’t even explain.

 

She closes her eyes in pleasure, and loves how she gets ravaged by all the lacuni warriors, even loving the scratching they’re doing as if marking her as their own. She didn’t even mind that fact some of the scratches broke her skin and made her bleed a little. She was in heaven, as he loved all these desires that took root in her mind. Before she could even realize it, she moans out incredibly loudly yet again, as she feels her womanhood erupt with her juices.

 

Her groin sprayed her juices all over the six in her slit, even getting their groins wet in how much came out. She pants heavily in pleasure, and smiles widely, even with the other shafts in her mouth. They all enjoyed seeing how pleasured they made her, as they all used as much force as they can, and thrust deep into her, the ones in her slit penetrating past her cervix, forcefully. She screams out in pure pleasure, loving it all, as she starts to feel their shafts throb inside of her.

 

She smiles even more, as the throbbing sends shivers of pleasure down her spine, as it also does tell her that the lacuni are really close to filling her with their load. As their thrusts went on, and more ropes of pre was shot into her, she started to see the lacuni pant and growl. She knew they were going to flood her with their loads, as she was glad it can happen to her. She slowly turned her head, and even saw the four huntresses were eagerly watching. 

 

The warriors finally couldn’t hold it in as all of them roared out in pure lust, as every single one of their shafts shot out ropes of hot, thick, sticky, feral lacuni seed, flooding every hole. Alexia moans out in lust, loving her womb being flooded to the brim, as well as her rear and throat. She loved the real taste of their sperm, as she shivered in pleasure, and went into a daze. The warriors continued to thrust into her, even as they were climaxing.

 

After a long, pleasurable, thirty minutes, the warriors finally pulled out, and sprayed the rest of their load all over Alexia, marking her in both scent and scratches. The warriors then walk away to go and defend, as the four huntresses walk up to Alexia, who is in sensory overload. They all pick her up, and carry her to their part of the cave, as they lay down with her, and begin to lick her clean, treating her well.

 

**And here we have it! The end of the next installment to Alexia’s journey! It seems the animals here have a more, submissive effect to initially start out with. What will Alexia have in store for her next?**


	5. The Bugs

**And here we everyone! We’re back in the land known as Sanctuary! Our protagonist, Alexia had just received a run in with Dune Threshers and a pack of Lacuni, and walked out unscaved and still alive. The potion/chemical concoction that was present on her will still be in effect, but I personally will be amping up what it does, and the first one, is increased libido, the readers can determine more! Anyways! Time to start this up! I hope you will all enjoy it! Warning! Extremely bug heavy this chapter, expect a lot of bugplay!**

 

After being set free from the Lacuni pack and being given back her armor, with their marks on her back, Alexia armors up and heads back on the path, her healing factor from being a Crusader kicking in, as she is able to form scars relatively quickly. Once she has left, she discovered that night had came quickly, and it was nearing midnight due to the position of the moon in the sky. She quickly managed to light a torch and keep her shield raised as she traversed through the cold night. She knew she had to either set up camp for the night or at least get to a place where she can wait out the night and go in the morning.

 

As she traveled, she managed to find a small little alcove between some rocks, where she made a little fire and decided to wait out the night. She looked up at the starry night sky, seeing all of them, and smiling. She sat with her back against the rocky terrain behind her and watched the fire, as she sighed softly. She decided to stay quiet, and listen, as she heard the sounds of the crackling fire, the sound of the wind, everything, as she smiled widely. She continued to lean back and enjoy everything about the night, as she quickly saw a rather large bug, the size of her hand, possibly a locust, land on her hand. She looks at the little guy and smiles, then proceeds to place it down on the sand, but it quickly flies back up and rests on her hand.

 

She says “Well, I guess you can stay there, you’re not really doing much to harm to me.” as the locust nuzzles on to her hand. She giggles, and decides to take her armor off, and let her clothed body be revealed. The locust sees this, and nuzzles into her bare hand now, tickling her, as she smiles and giggles. “That tickles!” as Alexia squirms a bit, and laughs, as she feels something squishy poke at her hand from the locust. She squirmed a bit from feeling the squishy object poke at her hand, as she flips the bug over, and sees quite a girthy shaft, even on such a little thing. She said “Wow….That looks like the thing those spider demons had…..” as she gently poked it.

 

The locust squirmed from the poking, as it produced an egg, the size of a marble, onto Alexia’s bare hand. She gently placed the locust down, but it quickly flew up back onto her hand, as she failed to realize that it wanted to mate with her. She quickly places the locust on her other hand and looks at the egg. Inspecting the egg, she was unaware that the locust was making sounds, and by the time Alexia realized it, it was too late. She looked up to see a swarm of various insects, the smallest ones being the locust, and ones big enough to completely cover her face.

 

She backed up as much as she could against the rocky terrain, but found out that she was completely pinned, between a large swarm of insects, that are massive. Being unarmed and in normal clothes, the swarm quickly engulfed her, but to her surprise, they weren’t consuming her or trying to physically harm her. Instead, they fully covered her body, leaving just her eyes and nose uncovered. She looked around as much as she could, and felt that the swarm of insects were tickling her body, but also, stripping her naked. In only a matter of seconds, the swarm stripped her down to nothing, as she squirmed around, causing her to fall on her back. The movement of all the various insects ticked her body intensely, as she found it incredibly hard to focus on anything at hand. 

 

Everything quickly began to change, as Alexia suddenly felt similar pleasure to the demon spiders, but all over her body. She managed to look down, and see that every insect on her, was poking and prodding at her skin, nipples, slit, rear, mouth, and some were even going for her nose! She tried to break free, but couldn’t, as all of them, in unison began to secrete some sort of liquid, as she began to feel very relaxed, but not sleepy. She realized it...She found out the swarm of insects wanting a living incubator, for their eggs, and from her scent.  She tried to break free, but couldn’t, as all of the bugs began to secret something slimy over her, that eventually stuck her to the rock.

 

She gulped, as she found out that she had been made into a makeshift hive, as in moments, her legs were spread wide, her body angled, and her wrists bound to the rock. In a quick sudden motion, all the insects found any orifice they could, those being her mouth, nose, womanhood, rear, and even managed to open her nipples and burrow inside there. She cried out in confused pleasure, as the first thing every insect did was coat her insides with webbing, and that made her thrash around. Her thrashing quickly stopped, as she got to the point where her judgement was blocked, as she closed her eyes.

 

The bugs all sensed this, and finished making their webbing inside of her, as every single insect began to bring out their ovipositors, and flood her body with their eggs. The only place where the bugs did not web her was her mouth, as she felt eggs, no bigger than marbles, start to be deposited down her throat, into her nose, into her breasts, her womanhood, and rear. She cries out in lust, as even though she doesn’t feel them thrusting or anything, the sheer amount of eggs being deposited into her sends chills of pleasure down her spine. 

 

She loved it all, despite how it feels, and how others would treat her, she loved the feeling of all the eggs sliding into her, and making her start to bulge out. She didn’t even bother to fight back or resist, as she let all the eggs of the insects pile up inside of her. The bugs sensed this, and saw how relaxed she was, as they all began to finish up their egg deposit, and get ready for the grand finale to her joy. Once all the bugs were spent on their eggs, every single one of them began to vibrate intensely against her body. The vibrations made her peak over her limit, as her womanhood exploded with her juices, spraying all over the sand.

 

She shivered in pleasure as she felt the impressively strong orgasm she just witnessed, as the bugs reveled in joy from it. Once the last egg was deposited into her, the vibrations ceased, as every single insect began to release a slick, hot liquid into all of her holes. She cried out in lust as she felt the liquid flood into all of her holes, unaware that the liquid, was the fertilization agent for all the eggs. She went into a pleasured daze, as all the bugs made sure they gave her every ounce of their fertilization agent. Once they finished, all the bugs began to scurry out of her holes, being quite an, unnerving sight. Once they were all out, they freed Alexia, as she fell to her side, and went out cold from it all. As she went out cold, a familiar ‘friend’ of hers came by, and giggled at the predicament she was in, and casted something on her, then vanished. 

 

Alexia woke up in the morning, as she grunted, sore from the events that had occurred to her during the night. As she woke up, something didn't feel, right. The first thing she did notice was that her body...Was normal. She didn’t have any bloated pieces of her from all the insects, and everything appeared normal. She looked down at the sand and saw tracks from the baby insects, and wondered how they hatched so fast. She overall felt fine, no abnormalities, as she decided to shrug it off and begin to armor herself up.

 

In fact, the only thing she truly felt was an increased desire to have sex with anything that possessed a shaft. She feels like she can have sex with anything and feel no repercussions at all, as she can’t put her finger on it now. Once she armored herself up again, she traveled through the desert, and looked at the map she had in her bag. She thought to herself which direction she needed to go, to reach the city. She had to stop and look around for anything she can see that could possibly guide her in the right direction. She saw nothing but the path she was on, and nothing but desert for miles on end.

 

She decided she would just follow the path, as that would be the best possible method to reaching the city, even if she found it hard to concentrate with her slick womanhood craving more. As she walked, she noticed above that some birds were following her, as she shrugged it off. She continued to follow her path, seeing that it was the only option she had. She enjoyed the rather warm day, as she took her helmet off and attached it to her belt. She hummed to herself, as she felt gentle rumbling, but assumed they were the sand threshers.

 

But...She was wrong. She had to stray off the stone path as it came to an end, and that caused her to be on the soft sand. As she was walking, she was unaware of a rockworm beneath her, softening the sand so her weight would sink Alexia into his cavern. As she was walking, she felt herself sinking into the sand, as she panicked, thinking she was stuck in quicksand. She felt herself sink fast, as her feet went first, then her shins, her thighs, her stomach, her breasts, her shoulders, then poof, she was sucked under the sand, and dropped into a large open cavern, onto some more soft sand. 

 

She landed with a thud, as she looked around, trying to find anything she could see. She managed to only get some sunlight, as she stood up and saw that the cavern was larger than she anticipated. She looked around, trying to see what had just taken her, as she was suddenly greeted by a giant rockworm, being a solid head higher than she is. She stumbles back, as the worm moves fast even for its size, and quickly wraps itself gently around Alexia. She didn’t move in its grasp, as she was genuinely scared for her own life, as the rockworm moved with Alexia, to its inner cavern, where everything else was.

 

The rockworm and Alexia both arrived quickly, as the rockworm gently dropped Alexia in front of its horde of loot from other fallen adventurers. She looked at everything, seeing some of the most intricate, sturdy, beautiful armor and weapons she has ever seen. As she goes to pick up a helmet, just to inspect, she is immediately shocked by something slithering up her armor, on her bare skin. She turned around fast enough to see a large, translucent brown tube come out from the mouth of the rockworm, and go up her body.

 

Just as she was about to scream, she moaned out in pleasure as she felt the tube rub against her folds, and grow in size. The tube, now at a staggering fifteen inches thick, thrusts into Alexia, spreading her walls wide. She cries out in pleasure from in, as she feels more tubes come out and strip her out of her armor, as this wasn’t the worm’s first time it appears. The worm works fast with its tubes, making Alexia completely naked in only minutes. Afterwards, the tubes laid Alexia down on her back, as the tubes, being only four, began to rub and caress her body.

 

She moans out softly as she feels the tubes caressing her, as the caressing quickly ended, to having two of the four thrust into her slit and rear. The other two latch onto her breasts and slowly slip into the nipples, making her moan out even more in pleasure. She leaned her head up and saw that her nipples were penetrated, as well as her rear and slit. She knew what the worm wanted, and in return, the worm would give her, what she wanted. Instead of fighting back, she moaned out in lust, as she was unaware of more tubes coming out, to caress and rub her body.

 

She moans out in pleasure, loving how the tubes caress her body, and continue to deeply thrust into her, letting her get pleasure first before the worm gets it himself. The tubes went in deep, as the one in her womanhood already firmly planted itself within her womb. The one in her rear went as deep as it could go, without harming her. The ones in her nipples, similar to the one in her slit, were already firmly planted in place, and doing a sucking motion from within. Alexia savored in the joy of how it felt, as she moans out even more, loving it all.

 

The worm can sense her enjoyment, as it begins to vibrate the tubes, making it even more pleasurable for her, as she blushes madly. Her cheeks the darkest shade of red they’ve ever been, as she knows she is on the edge of pleasure, and nearing her next orgasm. Alexia wanted to resist the urge so it could last longer, but knew that she couldn’t bear to resist. She screamed out in pure lust, as her womanhood exploded in her juices, completely drenching the tube. Her orgasm didn’t even seem to stop, as more and more of her juices came shooting out, onto the tube, ground everything in reach.

 

The worm began to up the vibrations, not to pleasure her, as she quickly felt something move through each of the tubes. She managed to look up fast enough to see eggs, rigid and the size of apples, going through the tubes, and into her. She moaned out even more, feeling the large eggs travel through the tubes, and into her. Once the first egg was at her cervix, and entered her womb, she screamed out in lust, loving how big it is, and how heavy it feels inside of her. The worm smiled, to itself, as the eggs began to flood and fill inside. The sheer quantity and size of the eggs makes her bulge out rapidly and immensely, growing her stomach and breasts alike.

 

After an immensely pleasurable fifty minutes, Alexia had felt the tubes come out of her with a nice popping sound. She panted heavily in pleasure, loving it all, as a new set of tubes came out, and began to to take out every egg. Another thirty minutes pass as Alexia is back to her normal body style and no more bulging body. Once the worm held all of its precious eggs, it did what someone could call as a kiss to Alexia. Afterwards, the worm took all the eggs, and vanished deep into the miles of tunnels it made. 

 

She smiled, and quickly looked at all the armor and weapons that were leftover, and began to put on whatever she felt was right, until she was ready to go. Once she was armored up once again from the loot hoard, she hears rumbling, as the rockworm came back, and shot up through the sand, causing it to pile down near her, so she can climb out. After that, she climbs up the dune of sand, and goes up to the surface, and makes her way back to Caldeum, with a new set of armor, great shield, and flail.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The next installment of An Encounter with all Creatures of Sanctuary! I hope you all enjoyed the read, and I was aware that this chapter isn’t for the feint of heart, but again, I hope you all enjoyed it!**


	6. The Snakes.

**And here we are everyone! We’re back in the realm of Sanctuary, and back in the Diablo 3 universe! Alexia has had quite the adventures in Caldeum, but let me tell all of you this! This is the last installment chapter of Act 2! After this, we get to go to Act 3, and Act 3 has more priority in the demon category! Anyways, I believe this little pre chapter talk has gone on long enough, and this chapter, will in fact, have some more, demons in it, as a little trend of mine ;P**

 

After adventuring for quite some time, and building up some more muscle mass, Alexia had grown and shined as a crusader, and wished her mentor could see how well she’s been doing. As she was wondering, the ever so familiar demon, Beoran, walked up to her, disguised as a simple citizen with attire to mask her real face and all. Beoran says “Alexia, a pleasure to see you again. Come, let’s talk in private, I rented out the tavern for us, outside the city. It’ll just be you and me.” as Alexia was a bit, suspicious of Beoran’s request, but she did give her the amazing body, so she goes against her judgement and follows after Beoran. Once outside the city, Alexia finally speaks, “Alright Beoran, what is it? What do you need of me. I’ve already been your play thing for demons already, you gave me the beautiful body of a succubus, without being one, what do you need of me.” as they arrived at the tavern, being quite small, but big enough to house at least fifteen adventurers.

 

Beoran sighed and said “I know you and I don’t really get along, but I need a favor to ask of you. A couple demons need a mortal to partake in their lustful desires. I believe you’ll like them, and you’re the only mortal I can willingly trust. I am one of the demons that need to partake in lustful desires too, please, if you do so, we will make your body even more beautiful and perfect.” as Alexia took a moment to think. She replied “Beoran, how many, their gender, and what they climax with. I’ll help you out once more, but afterwards, I can call on you, to help my causes. I’m done being your little toy.” as Beoran nodded, accepting Alexia’s return. Beoran said “There’s three, not including me, all women with swords, they are, the snake demons of Belial, the Deceivers.” as Alexia took a moment think about it.

 

Alexia said “Alright, I’ll do it. Anything I need to know about them? Or you as well, in this case?” as Beoran had an ever infamous snicker. She said “It’s a request, but we all will produce eggs, and impregnate you that way. I will be taking their form, and we will be making sure you get nice and large, especially since we will be taking you as well, so get very comfortable, as you’re in for quite a treat.” as Alexia sighed softly and slowly began to strip down to nothing, and sit on a table. Once she was naked, her firm, naked body with large, curvaceous assets, was visible, as Beoran was smiling. She said “I did do a damn good job on your succubus body, but after we’re done here, you will have a body that everyone will want. You’ll be the best body in the entire land. Men and women alike will want you.” as Alexia did like the sound of that.  Alexia went on over, and sat down on a table, looking at the door, and awaiting the Deceivers.

 

The time passed slowly, as it was around dusk, when the door was suddenly kicked open by three female guards of Caldeum. The guards all look at Beoran and Alexia, who was naked, as Beoran says “Ah, you three made it.” as they all walk in, and shut the door behind them, sealing it with demonic magic too. Once it was just them, they all lost their disguise, showing three deceivers, with large long snake like lower halves, and large breasts, all of which, are smiling widely. The biggest one, the leader, comes up to Beoran and kisses her deeply, and says “You always did find the best women to pick. Oh? Is that the one women you told us about?” as Beoran simply nods. Alexia says “Alright, so, I’m going to get filled with eggs and forced to give birth to them, while Beoran stays at the metaphorical mother?” as they all nod. The big Deceiver said “Your body will house all of our eggs, and whatever Beoran offers, and you will have to let them hatch inside of you.” as Alexia nods at them.

 

After that, Beoran said “Anyways ladies. We’re all here and ready for lots of fun. Why not get to the main course?” as Beoran moves behind Alexia and tenderly fondles her breasts. Alexia gasps cutely as she feels her breasts being fondled, while the other three deceivers slowly slither up to her, as the head one says “Why not join us Beoran? As in, mimic our form?” as Beoran smiles, and immediately looks like a deceiver, like the rest of them. Alexia gulped, as she was quickly pinned down against the table, and all of the deceivers coiled tightly around Alexia, with one around her thighs and waist, two around her stomach, and Beoran at her chest and neck, as Alexia was completely at their mercy. They all hissed softly, as Alexia was greeted by three reptile like shafts prodding at her plump slit. 

 

The three deceivers loved how Alexia squirmed against them, and most of all, loved how her slit felt amazing even with themselves prodding at her. In that quick ongoing moment, Alexia cried out in pleasure, as she felt all three of those thick, girthy, reptilian shafts slowly entering her. Alexia was still crying out in pleasure as she felt her tight inner walls being spread wide, as well as feeling her cries of lust get muffled out, by Beoran forcing her own reptilian shaft right down her throat. Alexia was completely at their mercy, as her mouth and womanhood were being claimed by demons. She did know what she got herself into, and knew she was going to have to accept it. Everything started to change once she felt their snake bodies begin to tighten more around Alexia’s body. She felt her own movement getting less and less, but what made it more concerning was the fact that Beoran was coiling tightly around her own chest and neck, making it slightly harder to breathe.

 

Alexia couldn’t say or do anything, as she started to panic slighty, which made her begin to thrash around against them, but it did nothing, as they only coiled tighter. Alexia began to slowly lessen her thrashing, as she was getting closer to blacking out from the lack of air, but Beoran timed it. Just before Alexia blacked out, her grip loosened just enough so that Alexia can stay conscious, while all four deceivers continued their deep, rough assault on Alexia. Beoran said “No no no Alexia….You won’t be fighting back, but you won’t be going unconscious either. We want you to feel every single thrust into you. We want you to bare our spawn. So, you will stay awake as long as possible, but you won't fight back, otherwise.” as Alexia feels Beoran snake body tighten around her neck, as she gags for air. Alexia quickly nods, trying to get it to stop, as she shivers and shakes in both pleasure and trying to get air into her.

 

Beoran quickly loosens her coiled grip, as Alexia takes deep, slow breaths out of her nose, trying to regain her senses, as they all continue to deeply and harshly thrust into her slit and mouth. As the rough thrusts deeply into her, they all hiss in pleasure, as Alexia is treated to a massive, hot, sticky, slimy glob of pre flooding her slit and even her throat. Alexia had to gag at the taste of it, as it wasn’t normal, but what shocked her next, was the fact that the trio of deceivers suddenly penetrated past Alexia’s cervix and into her womb, with that glob of pre. She cried out in muffled lust from it all, as she knew that their time was soon, but to her surprise, she kept feeling more globs of pre flood into her now exposed womb. 

 

The main Deceiver, said “Mmmmm, don’t you worry little human….Our seed will fertilize your womb….And rapidly...Your body will be more suitable for a proper broodmare…” as Alexia didn’t like the sound of that, but quickly felt her womb absorbing the pre, as she grunted. She managed to look down, and see her womb was flooded with enough pre to simulate pregnancy, and her body was being tricked at a rapid pace. Her body felt as if it was going through multiple pregnancies at once. She saw and felt that her breasts were even starting to grow, and feel like they were getting heavier. Alexia cried out in muffled pleasure, as that heavy sensation became too much, and her nipples felt like they were floodgates just opened, as a waterfall of milk erupted from both of her nipples. The deceivers smiled, as the two lesser ones immediately latched onto Alexia’s healthy, flowing nipples and began to hungrily drink her milk.

 

Beoran smiled, and continued her rough assault on Alexia’s mouth and throat, while the other three loved how Alexia was becoming the perfect breeder for their spawn. Alexia suddenly felt another massive glob of pre flood into her womb and go down her throat, as she noticed all of the Deceivers were panting and hissing more, with their breathing getting sharper. Her eyes went wide, as she figured it out, all of them were on the verge of giving Alexia their eggs. She was more concerned on what will happen with Beoran, as she has perfectly copied their form, as she suddenly felt all of them coil tightly around her, but not enough for her to start blacking out. In that one instance, all three deceivers and Beoran screeched out in immense lust, as Alexia suddenly felt something starting to move through all of their shafts.

 

Alexia knew it was their eggs, but she felt herself grunt and groan, and even gag as these eggs felt like the size of oranges going down her throat and into her womb. She cried out and even gagged, as the eggs were being forced down her throat, as Beoran thrusted down, making sure all the eggs got into her. Alexia cried out even more, as she felt the large eggs slowly spreading her throat wide so they slide down easily. She squirmed around as she felt the large eggs in her slit force themselves into her womb, by spreading her cervix apart. She cried out in a muffled mix of pain and pleasure, as she looked down, only to see that her stomach was bulging out from the sheer size and amount of eggs being inserted into her. Beoran said “Don’t worry Alexia...You will take in all these eggs….Even if we have to force more into you!” as Beoran began forcing more eggs down her throat.

 

The other three deceivers kept forcing more and more eggs into Alexia’s now spreading womb, and gaped womanhood. They weren’t being the least bit gentle with her at all, as they kept flooding Alexia with eggs, until she looked eight months pregnant. The deceivers weren’t done though, as that was only the first part of what they had planned. Alexia looked around, and saw that all of them were breathing sharply and exhausted after giving Alexia all of their eggs. With her stomach bulging out massively, all of them suddenly hiss out loudly and suddenly, as Alexia feels all of their shafts trembling deep inside of her. On that instant, Alexia suddenly felt all of their shafts begin to shoot rope after rope after rope of incredibly hot, thick, sticky seed deep into her, and making her bulge out even more. Every single one of them continued to flood Alexia, until they gave her all of what they had, now making her a staggering nineteen months pregnant. 

 

But, that wasn’t even the end of it. Alexia felt something else moving through just the shafts of the deceivers. The main one said “Mmmmmm….Don’t worry our little pet…..This will make sure you can’t push the eggs out so easily. And it will be nutrients for our young.” as the object felt incredibly rigid. Alexia cried out in muffled pain and pleasure once more, and sprayed her juices all over their shafts, and pants heavily in pleasure. She grunted out in pain, as she was greeted by a thick popping sound, as the deceivers had given Alexia a biological plug to seal her cervix tightly. She shivered immensely, as she felt the plug dig right into her cervix, and lock into place, as she panted heavily, and looks at her massive bulge.

 

Beoran pulls out of Alexia’s mouth, as the deceivers regain their guard attire, and go back into the city, as Beoran gently caresses Alexia, and opens a portal and pulls Alexia deep into it. In that instance, Alexia is on a demonic styled bed, with herself in Beoran’s lap. Beoran said in a soft, lullaby like voice, “Rest now little Alexia…..Let the realm of sleep take your mortal mind. Let your problems slip away, and let your mind rest...And your body recover.” as Alexia fell to sleep on that ending. Beoran gently ran her fingers through Alexia’s hair, and let Alexia rest. She knew that Alexia would be happy as long as she got her end of the deal, and Beoran began to gently use magic to modify Alexia’s body. Once the magic was in effect, Beoran gently laid Alexia on her back, and tenderly kissed her bulge, showing that Beoran did in fact, have a motherly side. Beoran would keep Alexia safe in here, until the demons hatched and her new body was ready.

  
**And here we have it everyone! The end of Act 2 of the Diablo story! I hope you all enjoyed this read very much! The next installment of this chapter will involve a birthing scene from the demons, and only one sex scene, instead of two. Anyways, on with the agenda! Agenda:** **Pokémon** **Story, For Honor Story, And I have a new idea for a story! After these two chapters, I’ll provide a sample to see how all of you will potentially like it! Until next time! <3**


	7. The Phasebeast

**Alright everyone. It’s been a long time, but think of that time as Alexia being used as a living incubator. And with that, we’re back in the Diablo 3 setting! Just to refresh, last we left off, we left off with Alexia being used as an incubator for some Deceivers and left off with herself being filled with eggs. Now that we’re back, the time between the previous chapter and now this chapter will show how Alexia has changed and might be an information dump for the first part, but then it will go back into sex afterwards! Anyways, enough banter, on with the story!**

 

Currently residing in Beoran’s dimension, Alexia sits on a large, comfortable bed, still appearing heavily bulged out from all of the deceiver eggs still inside of her. Alexia had just woken up from what felt like the longest nap she had ever had in life, as she didn’t realize it at first, that the dream she had, was reality. When Alexia woke up to stretch, she felt her body was heavy, and when she looked down, she screamed out loudly and saw that her body looked a staggering thirty months pregnant, and incredibly bumpy. From the loud scream, Beoran walked back into the room and said “Ah, you’re awake. You’ve been out cold for almost two months, but my realm has kept you well fed and rested and the such.” as Alexia was incredibly shocked to hear this. She had no words for what Beoran just told her.

 

Beoran smirked and said “Well, you might as well stay quiet, because soon, and I’m not sure how soon, you’ll be giving birth to all of your children, your deceiver-spawn.” as Alexia went wide eyed from hearing that. Alexia quickly said “W-W-W-What in the name of Hell happened to me!?!? All I remember was a dream where I was indulging in a romantic night of lovemaking with...With…” as Alexia stops, as Beoran gets a sly smirk. She replies “Oh? Someone’s true love came out? I wonder who the lucky person is...It’s definitely not that young brunette barkeep you’ve been writing love letters to.” as Alexia got up from her spot, in the biggest fit of pure and unrivaled anger. 

 

Alexia took a step forward, and quickly stumbled and began to fall, but Beoran darted to her, and pressed her fingers against Alexia’s forehead, and made her fall back onto the bed. Beoran said “You have nothing to worry about Alexia. I’m a succubus, I won’t try and steal her. I won’t try and manipulate her, all that. She’s safe and think, when your little journey or adventure is over, I will even go out of my way, and grant you two the perfect life. You two are suited for each other, and after all I’ve done to you. I promise that when your little story is over, with the long life of lust that’s been given to you, you’ll love the gift I give you.” as Beoran smiles genuinely at Alexia.

 

Alexia contemplated Beoran’s offer, and she decided to stick through with it, as she wanted to say something, but she suddenly felt every inch and ounce of her very being throb and shake violently. Beoran saw this and quickly ran over to Alexia and began to comfort and soothe her, even though the sudden throb made Alexia cry out in immense pain. Beoran said “Just remain strong Alexia. The birthing is about to commence. All of your spawn, your deceivers, are ready to come out. And think, you had eggs in your womb, and my eggs that went down your throat.” as Alexia went wide eyed. To Alexia, that meant she was going to have these hellspawn crawl out of her womanhood, and out of her throat and mouth.

 

Alexia wanted to say something, but she quickly groaned in pain, as she felt all the sudden hard movement deep within her. She dug her fingers into the bed she was on, and screamed out loudly in pain, as the movement of shaking eggs was excruciating. Beoran gently held Alexia’s hand, but that was her mistake, as Alexia gave Beoran’s hand a death grip, as the shaking got more violent. Beoran groaned and actually hunched over in pain from the feeling as she couldn’t bare the pain from how strong the grip was. All Beoran could do is watch, as she saw something and heard something crack from Alexia. Beoran knew that was the eggs, and that it would be a long time since there’s a lot in a small space.

 

Soon, the room was filled with the sound of eggs hatching and cracking, and Alexia’s pained cries. Beoran was watching the giant bulge move with so much ease, that she could physically see the pain Alexia was going through. Everything was going smoothly, and Beoran sensed no abnormalities from Alexia. In fact, Beoran even saw that the bump was getting smaller, as she knew the deceiver young would consume their eggs for more nutrients, and then the seal that blocked Alexia’s cervix. Alexia kept crying out in pain, as she couldn’t even describe this pain if she wanted to, but Beoran saw how fast the bulge was shrinking, and how ravenous the young were. Beoran was very pleased at least, seeing that in only minutes, the bulge had shrunken down from thirty months pregnant, down to only ten. But, there was still more to come, as Alexia was only halfway done.

 

Alexia suddenly felt movement within her, as she managed to lift her head up, and see that her bulge was starting to shift and move downward. She groaned out loudly, but a lustful moan suddenly escaped her lips, as she felt nibbling at her cervix. She knew that the baby deceivers were nibbling and eating at that plug that was firmly placed in her cervix. The wiggling movement within her womb made her moan out loudly, as she trembled on the bed, and kept digging her fingers into the bed, so she had a firm grip. Beoran simply watched, as she quickly moved down to Alexia’s womanhood, and spread her folds wide. Alexia didn’t care why she did that, but she cried out loudly in a mix of pain and moans again.

 

That’s when all the pain immediately went away, as the source of all the pain, was the plug locked in her cervix. Once the first deceiver child nibbled its way through the cervix, it acted like a floodgate, as Alexia cried out from feeling of slick, slimey, scaley creatures sliding down out of her womb and uterus. She even managed to lean her head up, and just as she did so, she saw a deceiver head poke out of her womanhood, followed by what felt like a waterfall of them. She saw hundreds of the tiny bastards flop and slide out of her, leaving a slimy substance all over the inside and outside of her folds. Almost all of them slid out of her, giving Alexia her modified, yet normal physique back, as Beoran looked at all the freshly hatched deceivers. She said “I joked with you at least, my eggs that are in your stomach wouldn’t hatch, since there would have been nothing.” as Alexia didn’t look too pleased, as she didn’t even feel any eggs in her stomach. She simply replied “Clean me up, and drop me off somewhere that isn’t here.” as Beoran snapped her fingers, following Alexia’s request, as she simply vanished.

 

Alexia reappeared in a large, snowy field, fully armored once again, as she knew she was in the area that housed Bastion’s Keep. But, she didn’t land on the right side. She saw to her west that there was the keep, and being attacked by demons, but she was on the far east side, and most importantly, away from the fight. She quickly got up and out of the snow and began to look for anything she could use as shelter. In the distance, she saw a decent sized “home” that was really just an outpost from the snow. She decided to hastily make her way to the structure, as she knew from her mentor that outposts like that usually held a bed, fireplace, and well stored rations.

 

She made it to the outpost just before a snowstorm hit, she made it inside, and to her surprise, everything was locked and sealed. She locked the door behind her, and went over to the fireplace and began to warm herself up, while also stripping out of her armor, and going into her leathers. She put her armor and weapons on a stand, and began to warm herself up near the fire. Unaware to her, a unique kind of demon was watching her, an exiled one, a phasebeast, who was sitting next to her, in a different plane of existence. In fact, the phasebeast was right next to her, and looking down at her, as he had a black quadruped lower half and white upper half, with six arms instead of four. He was capable of intellectual speak, and not seeing the good in slaughtering, as that is what caused his exilement. He was even actually shy, and wasn’t sure how to properly greet her.

 

Alexia suddenly felt vastly tired, probably from all the birthing she did earlier, as she went up to the top floor, where the bed chamber was. The phasebeast quickly made his way up to the bedchamber, and got there first. He wanted to peacefully greet her, and he didn’t know human intentions, so he thought pleasure would he a good way to start. He watched, as Alexia entered the room, she saw the bed, and decided to strip naked, and go under the thick covers, as she wanted to sleep nude, especially after what happened. The phasebeast couldn’t believe his luck, as he watched Alexia walk up to the bed, flip the covers over, and fall asleep right on her stomach.

 

The phasebeast quickly phased into the same plane of existence as Alexia, and saw that she was in a deep sleep, and already out cold. He decided it was the perfect chance, as he gently and carefully moved the covers so he could see all of Alexia’s naked body. He gently leaned his head down, as she could feel his breath on her folds, but she was too out cold. The phasebeast gently opened his maw, as two large, individual tongues came out and began to tenderly lick and caress Alexia’s folds. She moaned out loudly and lustfully from it all, as she was overly sensitive from birthing, as that even woke her up. Alexia quickly looked around and saw the giant phasebeast, who was licking her, as she was about to scream. Before she could, the beast said “No! Don’t scream! I mean no harm! I’m different! I’m different!” as Alexia went wide eyed from hearing the demon talk. She regained her composure and said firmly “Explain yourself...After you have your way with me.” as she got on all fours.

 

The phasebeast happily obliged as he got her aroused enough to get right into the fun part, as he climbs up onto the bed, and brings out not one, but two demonic equine-like shafts, that are ribbed and slightly pointed. Never being indulged in sex before, the phasebeast gently pressed both of his tips towards Alexia’s womanhood, and slowly thrusted in, and began to give her deep, slow thrusts, which Alexia loved. She wasn’t even aware of the fact that this phasebeast didn’t know how to please or pleasure, but he was happy to have his own virginity claimed. He kept his thrusts in the same manner, and never feeling a pure human woman before, made both of his shafts incredibly sensitive, as they were both in the same exact hole.

 

Never knowing pleasure before, the phasebeast gets too indulged in how Alexia feels around both of his shafts to realize that he was already nearing the point of his climax. He loved how a human felt, and Alexia was already soaked down in her womanhood from how well he was thrusting into her. She was even nearing her own climax, as she was shivering in pleasure from all of it. Her breathing got sharper as she suddenly let out one incredibly long and loud lustful moan as she reached her own orgasm. Her womanhood erupted with her juices, spraying all over both of the phasebeast’s shafts, as she has never enjoyed a demon like this before. The phasebeast even enjoyed how Alexia’s juices felt around his shafts, but he had one sudden throb that made him practically start his climax.

 

The phasebeast roared out in pure lust, as his shafts began to shoot ropes of hot, thick, demonic, stick seed deep into Alexia’s womanhood and even poured into her womb. She cried out in pleasure, as the sheer volume of seed was massive and Alexia was already bulging out from it all. She felt so much, that even in her given position, being on all fours, was lifted up as the bulge grew. She eventually had a bulge large enough that her arms and legs weren’t even touching the bed anymore, just her massive bulge. The phasebeast loved it all, as he eventually rolled back in pleasure, fell on his back, and went into a deep, long sleep. 

 

Alexia panted heavily, as she couldn’t even move or even roll in that matter. All she felt was a warm trail leaking down and out of her slit and onto the bed. Deciding to save the questioning for after he wakes up, she goes back to sleep, with a constant leaking trail of demonic seed that has been embedded deep inside of her. She did enjoy the feeling, as it gave her a nice warm night of rest. Unaware to either of them, that Beoran was simply watching and smirking, enjoying the show she just witnessed. She did keep Alexia safe from anymore demonic offspring, as she wondered how that particular phasebeast made it out, and more importantly, how it learned.

 

**Alright everyone! There you have it! The next installment of the Diablo 3 story! And I must say, this story is coming to its conclusion quite shortly. It’ll involve two, or three more chapters for this Act, and then come to its conclusion, where Alexia is united with her true love, and has her happy ending. But, there is still time before this is finally over! Agenda: Pokemon Story, Skyrim Story, For Honor Story, Blazing Ties, A World of Magic and Fur, Star-Crossed Lovers. Until next time everyone! <3**


	8. Cause it's a Filler, Filler Chapter.

**Alrighty everyone. I’m here to officially say this now. I can’t write this anymore. Not saying I’m not enjoying my smutty amazing-ness, I can’t write my Diablo 3 Smut anymore. So, this is just a simple notification that NEXT, agenda, the finale will be coming. I’m sorry to end this so suddenly, but it’s just going to have to be that way. To provide some filler, Alexia will basically travel as much as she can, and return to her beloved. So next chapter will begin with Alexia at her love’s home. Agenda: Pokemon Story, A World of Magic and Fur, Blazing Ties, Star-Crossed Lovers, Destiny 2 Story. For Honor will be given a break for one agenda. Skyrim comes back after this agenda. Until next time everyone! <3**


	9. The Finale

**Hello everyone! Here we are...The fated finale of the Diablo 3 Story. I’m a little ashamed to see it come to a sudden end, but I struggled with the previous chapters, and knew it was time to throw the towel in. This story’s climax will be as lengthy as I can get it. I hope you all understand why I had to cut this story to a sudden stop. Anyways, enough of my banter, let’s get on with this!**

 

After months and months of travelling through all of the world, Alexia had finally found her way back to her beloved. Coming through a thick heavy forest, Alexia finally came across it, as she found a large manor in the middle of the forest. She smiles, seeing the excessive plant life surrounding her home, as she knows it’s been years since she last saw her beloved due to her crusader training. She slowly walks up to the door, as she sees the vines poke and prod at her, as her scent from that chemical reaction is finally gone. She walks up to the door, and gently knocks on it, as she is in her crusader armor, and has her helmet on. She hopes her beloved is still present and lives here, and to her surprise, the door opens.

 

On the other side, is a tall woman, with dark forest green skin, brown hair with flowers and vines in it, and bright blue eyes, who had massive H cup breasts, with dark green areolas that were leaking sap. Her body was plump and beautiful, as the woman said “Might I ask who you are?” as Alexia couldn’t resist eyeing her beloved. Alexia slowly took her helmet off, and said “Hello Flora…” as Flora went wide eyed, and smiled widely. Flora immediately grabbed Alexia pulled her close, and gave her a deep, long, lustful, loving kiss on the lips. Alexia happily returned the kiss, as she enjoyed being held by beloved demigod of the forest. (Author Insight! :D, Alexia is 5’6, Flora is 9’6)

 

Flora said, slightly tearing up, as her tears, once they hit the ground, grew beautiful flowers that seemed to wrap around Alexia’s legs. She said “My love...My little Alexia...It’s been years...I-Is your crusade finally over?” as Alexia nods with teary eyes. She rips her crusader armor off and stands in her leathers before Flora. It doesn’t take long for Flora to strip Alexia naked, and caress her new, toned, firm frame. Alexia moaned softly as Flora held Alexia close and didn’t want to let go. Flora was slightly crushing Alexia, but that didn’t bug her, as Flora looked at Alexia and said “My love...My little human...Y-You are home, do you plan on ever leaving again?” as Alexia shakes her head.

 

Alexia replies “My crusade is over. I’m hanging my mantle up as a crusader. I have decided that after everything I’ve seen, the hells I’ve experienced, and all that...My place in the world is beside you. As a lover, and a wife.” as Flora went wide eyed and was immediately excited and giddy. Flora said with a shaky voice “Y-You mean it?!? Y-You’ll accept being the mother of my child? W-We will be together forever?” as Flora was tearing up even more. Alexia smiled widely and nodded. She simply replied “Becoming a crusader was a mistake. I did become stronger and capable of defending and fighting, but I wasn’t with you, and I know you can defend properly. Come my dear, let’s have a long, sensual night. You can do whatever you wish to me, other than changing me entirely.” as Flora nodded, and hugged Alexia tightly.

 

Flora let Alexia inside, as she sighed in relief, seeing her home, and all the plant life that inhabits it. Flora gently used her nature power and gently wrapped a large flower around Alexia and pulled her down into the thicket of plants. When Alexia is spat out, she is in the bedroom, on her back, with the room being dark and the plants present giving off a gentle light, adding to a more romantic feeling. Alexia continued to look around, as the door gently pushed open to Flora walking in, and sporting a massive, girthy vine at her groin. Flora slowly walked up to Alexia, then climbed up onto the bed, crawling towards her seductively.

 

Alexia remembers this, as she lays down completely, and feels Flora slowly crawl up and on top of her. Flora smiles, as she begins to kiss up Alexia’s legs, then up her groin, and then up her stomach, breasts, and finally ending on Alexia’s lips, kissing her deeply. Alexia smiled and happily kissed Flora in returned, and even went as far as wrapped her arms tightly around her. Flora smiled, as she looked at Alexia with loving eyes, and slowly pulled off the kiss. She said softly “Does my love finally wish to enter motherhood?” as Flora gently held Alexia’s small hand. Alexia gently held Flora’s hand in return and nodded. She then said “Yes Flora...Your little Alexia is ready to become a mother.” as Alexia suddenly moaned out in pure pleasure.

 

She slowly leaned her head up to see the large vine slowly slide into her womanhood and expand to perfectly fit inside of her. Flora then slowly began to thrust in and out of Alexia, as the main vine suddenly erupted with millions of vines on the surface and began to tenderly explore every single inch of Alexia’s womanhood. This sensation made Alexia cry out in pure bliss and pleasure, as she feels every ounce of love Flora has to offer. Flora senses this, as she conjures more plantlife, as Alexia can feel soft flowers around every inch of her body. She melts in pleasure, as Flora is over pleasuring her, but it feels all too good for her to complain. Alexia loves the feeling of the soft plant-life that is all beneath her, and even gently rubbing and soothing her body.

 

Flora smiled as she saw Alexia melt in pleasure beneath her, as she then locked her lips with Alexia, and held her close. She didn’t want to let go of Alexia, and Alexia didn’t want to let go of Flora, as both closed their eyes in pure bliss. They both longed for the feeling of their skin against each other’s as they wanted to keep the loving sex going for as long as they could. Alexia was truly at Flora’s mercy, as Flora decided to up the pleasure as the plant life beneath Alexia sprouted vines, and immediately slid into Alexia’s rear, gently wrapped around her neck, some went into her mouth and nipples, and some even went into her ears. Alexia moaned out in muffled pleasure, loving it all, as Flora was moaning Alexia’s name out in bliss.

 

With all the vines thrusting into Alexia’s body, she felt the ones in her mouth and the ones in her rear move deeper into her body, as she actually felt them intertwine within her, and thrust in a steady, unified pace. Alexia trembled in pure pleasure as she was more than enjoying all that Flora was doing to her. She even let out a muffled moan that partially sounded like Flora, as she was trying to moan out her name in bliss. Flora heard this, as she smiled, and loved it all, and made all the vines inside of Alexia sprout more vines and rub against every single of inch of her, leaving no spot un-pleasured. Alexia squirmed and moaned out even more as she happily shivers in pleasure and pants in muffled pleasure.

 

It doesn’t take long at all for Alexia to finally reach her orgasm, as she sprays her juices all over Flora’s tendril that’s present in her slit. Even with all the pleasure going on within her, Alexia still remains somewhat conscious, as she suddenly feels all the vines retract that were in her mouth, rear, nipples and ears. She looked up at Flora, who had a loving smile, as she was a bit confused, but realized it. She slowly leaned up and looked down at herself, and saw that the tendril within in, was glowing green. She then saw something moving through the vine, and into her slit. She smiled widely, as she slowly felt the vine penetrate past her cervix and keep it open. She trembled in pleasure as she felt something large and ovaluar being pushed into her, as once it was at the end of the tendril, it suddenly plopped right in, and sat there. 

 

Alexia panted heavily, as it wasn’t the end though. Flora then gave Alexia’s womb a massive flood of something sticky that made her once three month pregnant bulge from the round object go to twelve months. She moaned out in pure bliss, as Flora slowled pulled out of Alexia, after wrapping her cervix with a leafy substance. She then kissed Alexia’s healthy bulge, as she cuddled with Alexia. Flora said softly, as vines came back to caress and soothe Alexia, “Mmmm...My lovely wife...I’m glad you’re full with my seed now.” as the seed gently opens, as vines attach into Alexia’s womb.

 

Alexia winces a little as she feels the seed plant itself within her, as the bulge even glows a forest green. Flora continues to gently rub the bulge as Alexia looks at it too and says “I know you have more Flora. This is your day. Don’t worry about hurting me. I want you to make sure we have a happy, beautiful family, Use what you need my love.” as Flora teared up even more, as all the vines come back. Alexia suddenly moaned out in muffled lust as vines went down her throat, into her rear, and back into her womb. She slowly looked up, as all the vines expanded to their appropriate size to fit into each of Alexia’s holes.

 

She looked up at Flora, as she immediately saw the glow come through all the vines that are now in her. She even saw that there were seeds moving through the vines. Alexia knew that Flora would give her everything, and Flora knew she would do it too. Flora then slowly began to deposit the seeds, as even more vines came up to penetrate back into her nipples to plant seeds there as well. Flora wanted to have a massive family for herself and Alexia, as she gently made a ring of vines and flower appear on Alexia’s finger. Alexia felt this as she smiled widely and knew that her adventure was finally over, and a new adventure would begin for her. The path of motherhood and family.

 

**And here we have it everyone. The finale of the Diablo 3 story. I do deeply apologize for having to cut it short, but this fire has finally died out. I was too burnt out to write this. I hope you all at least enjoyed the finale. Agenda: Fallout Story, Blazing Ties, A World of Magic and Fur, Star-Crossed Lovers, Love in Kalos, WoW Story, Halo Story, Destiny 2 Story, RWBY Story, Heroes of the Armor. Until next time everyone! <3**


End file.
